


Mentiroso

by Comodin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comodin/pseuds/Comodin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre lo fui con todos, menos con él. Desde hoy, lo soy con todos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentiroso

**Mentiroso**

 

* * *

 

 

Siempre mentí, a cualquiera y sobre todo tipo de cosas. A mis padres les decía que no me molestaban los comentarios sobre los Malfoy, los mortífagos y la guerra donde fue vencido el Señor Oscuro. A los otros niños que conocía les hablaba de lo feliz que soy con tanto dinero y con una mansión con una inmensa extensión verde solo para mí. A lo desconocidos, que se cruzaron alguna vez, les hice saber que nunca desearía ser ellos, que no pasan de ser basura. ¡Mentiras! ¡Todas eran puras mentiras! ¡Por supuesto que me herían las palabras de odio hacia mi familia! ¡Claramente, no estoy contento de estar rodeado de dinero y un gigantesco patio y no de otros chicos con los cuales jugar y reír! ¡Y a veces (bastante a menudo), me gustaría ser otra persona y no el hijo del ex-mortífago Draco Malfoy! Pero no soy tonto y sé que es mejor callarme la triste verdad, es mejor mostrarse confiado, aunque eso también conlleve ser arrogante y creído.

Siempre le mentí a todos. Siempre por mi conveniencia. No es bueno mostrarse débil y señalarle a los demás tu Talón de Aquiles. Siempre le mentí a todos.

Siempre, hasta que cumplí 11 años, hasta que llegué a Hogwarts, hasta que el hijo del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, Albus Severus Potter, fue sorteado a Slytherin (la misma casa en la que anteriormente me había colocado el sombrero seleccionador), hasta que nos conocimos, hasta que nos tocó compartir habitación, hasta que nos hicimos amigos, hasta que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.

Él es el único al que no quería, y la mayoría de las veces no podía, mentirle.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Scorp? Estás raro. - Escuché la voz de Al en el otro extremo del cuarto. Seguramente sentado en su cama, mirándome fijo mientras yo leía un libro de pociones para hacer mi tarea.

_"¡¿Que qué me pasa?! A ver, ¿por dónde empezar? ¿Por mis problemas al ser hijo de un ex-seguidor del conocido Lord Voldemort? ¿Por las acusaciones de los alumnos (idiotas) de Gryffindor de ser un futuro mago oscuro que busca corromper el alma noble del hijo del Gran Héroe? ¿O por los malditos conflictos internos que tengo desde que me enamoré de mi mejor amigo? ¿O por el hecho de que saber que amo a alguien al que no debería y jamás me corresponderá hace que el resto me parezca una dulce caricia?"_

Siempre fui un mentiroso, menos con él.

\- No me pasa nada, Al. - Le contesto, sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de las líneas del libro que tengo en mi regazo. De alguna manera, muy extraña, sus ojos verdes se metían en mi cabeza a través de mis ojos y no les daría esa ventaja esta vez.

Él no dice nada. Sabe que le miento. Quizás no siga insistiendo ahora, pero con lo cabeza dura que es, lo repetirá hasta conseguir sonsacármelo.

¡No puedo dejar que lo averigüe! Deberé seguir mintiéndole. No me queda otra opción, porque, definitivamente, decírselo no cuenta como tal.

Siempre fui un mentiroso, menos con él.

Desde hoy, lo soy con todos...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Comodín...  
> Traje este drabble (¿ o sería viñeta?) aquí, ya que originalmente lo había publicado en fanfiction net...  
> Y, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿les gustó?  
> Me encantaría saber qué opinan...  
> Desde ya, ¡muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y leer!  
> Besos...


End file.
